The Guarding Emperor
by Henry
Summary: Pyramid King Brandon holds the keys to awakening an ancient Pokemon. Giovanni and Cyrus want those keys, and, as usual, have some band of dogooders in their way. First in the 'God of Pokemon' series.


**The Guarding Emperor**

By Henry

_The Battle Dome, Battle Frontier, the Hoenn Region…_

"Can this incredible winning streak be stretched?" the announcer asked from a top box, high above the audience. "Henry Oak certainly has the confidence… and with good reason. Less than a month ago, he was the winner of the Johto League Silver conference and promoted to the rank of Pokemon Master! Now he's looking to make a name for himself by bringing down the Frontier Brains!" The announcer paused and said: "Now, our very own Dome Ace… Tucker!"

The audience cheered as a man dressed…rather oddly… leapt forth onto the battle platform, dancing about in a purple outfit with what appeared to be six wings strapped to his back. He opted to bound around the arena a bit, to his fan's appreciation. "Finally!" he called in a high voice, before focusing his attention on the man in black before him. "Ah, the pummeling roar of the crowd… their furnace-like heat of excitement… this is a wonderful place! To the crowd, I am their Dome Ace. I represent their hopes and dreams! I must never fade from their-"

"Can we start the battle now?" Henry asked, reaching a hand up to adjust his sunglasses.

The audience continued chanting: "TUCKER, TUCKER," and when their pitch decreased, Tucker danced a little bit more, to thunderous applause.

Henry sighed. "I really should've tried that Battle Tower first…"

"Very well," Tucker agreed. "I will unleash all the power that I possess! Right here and right now!" He reached into his garments and produced his first Pokeball, grinning broadly.

"The final match," the announcer declared. "A two-on-two Pokemon contest, between Henry Oak and Dome Ace Tucker! Let the match begin!"

"Finally," Henry muttered, unclasping a Pokeball from his belt, chucking it forth. "Go, Larvitar!" The small, angry-looking ground type appeared on the field, ready to fight.

"Heh, that thing?" Tucker asked. "How unfortunate! Go, Salamence!" He opened his Pokeball, and a few moments later, a massive blue dragon materialized, giving a deafening roar. Larvitar, despite being considerably dwarfed, showed no signs of intimidation.

"Larvitar, go, Bite it!" Henry instructed. Larvitar shot forth, jaws outstretched and wide open.

"Protect!" Tucker instructed. Salamence encircled itself with a spherical barrier, and Larvitar only bounced off and crashed back to the arena floor. "Headbutt, now!" Salamence lowered its large skull and propelled itself with its wings, straight at Larvitar.

"Dig!" Henry instructed. Larvitar frantically scooped up the arena floor and placed itself beneath the stone, allowing Salamence to pass harmlessly over. "Now, Dark Pulse!" Hopping back out from underneath, Larvitar concentrated and fired off a beam of dark energy, striking Salamence in its back, bringing the dragon type back to the ground.

"Dragonbreath!" Tucker called. Salamence took a moment to compose itself before going into a feral, nigh-homicidal rage, turning around to fire a blast of orange energy at Larvitar.

"Defense Curl!" Henry instructed. Larvitar curled itself into a more spherical shape, allowing its rocky body to take the hit rather than any specific extremities. Once Salamence's assault had subsided, Larvitar uncurled, growled, and then decided to really unload.

"Outrage!" Henry called. Larvitar leapt up and began savagely attacking Salamence about the head and neck, managing to bring the creature more than three-times its size down to the arena floor, still pummeling it savagely.

"Dragon Claw!" Tucker cried. Salamence swung out one free arm and slashed at Larvitar, knocking it away, before righting itself, beginning to flap to ascend skyward…

"Hyper Beam!" Henry called. Larvitar opened its small mouth and fired off an energy beam disproportionate to its size. Salamence was struck and its entire body was engulfed in an explosion. Once the attack had subsided, the large dragon type was sprawled out on the arena floor, unconscious.

"Grr…what the-?" Tucker began, but regained his composure, dancing about as he recalled Salamence. "Okay then, try this! Swampert, I choose you!" From his next Pokeball emerged a another large, bluish, quadripedal Pokemon, this one noteworthy for the fins on its head. "Water Gun!" Swampert had only to open its mouth and fire off the spray, and doused Larvitar, pushing it back towards Henry.

Larvitar seemed willing to battle more, but Henry opted not to stretch it. "Larvitar, return," he instructed, before drawing his next Pokeball. "Okay, then. You should feel grateful for what I'm about to unleash upon you. Go, Charizard!" Up in the air emerged the orange fire dragon, roaring defiantly at Swampert.

"Swampert, Water Gun!" Tucker called. "Keep it pinned!" Swampert opened its mouth and fire off another spray, but Charizard had barely needed to move to avoid it.

"Flamethrower," Henry instructed. Charizard unleashed the flame downwards, damaging Swampert… but only slightly.

Tucker grinned. "A fire Pokemon's no use here! How did you say you became a Master again?"

"Overwhelming force," Henry replied curtly. "Charizard, Aerial Ace!" Charizard shot down at high velocity, straight into the Water Gun, and slammed into Swampert so hard the water type bore a foot down into the arena floor.

"Take Down!" Tucker instructed. Swampert slammed back against Charizard, trying to pull the fire type down with its weight.

Unfortunately for Swampert, that just meant it was ideally positioned.

"Blast Burn!" Henry declared. Charizard focused, and unleashed flames from its mouth, spread out in a massive sphere, enveloping itself, Swampert, and most of the battle floor in flame. Tucker drew back, both from the heat and the intense light. Henry only stood with his arms crossed, waiting for the attack to subside.

A few moments later, Charizard flapped up, and Swampert crumpled over, defeated. Tucker –and his fans- were stunned, but the Dome Ace only nodded and forced a smile, recalling the creature. He stepped towards the arena center, and Henry followed suit, Charizard flapping down to his side.

"Unbelievable," the announcer declared to the stunned audience. "The winner is Henry!"

"Rules are rules," Tucker told him, extending his hand. "Let me see your Frontier Pass." Henry provided said document from his jacket pocket, and Tucker embossed upon it his first of the seven, the Tactics symbol. Once finished, Tucker said: "I sorely underestimated you. I won't make that mistake next time!"

"Yeah, next time," Henry repeated, before privately adding: _Not happening._ He recalled Charizard and exited the arena, a small portion of the audience now cheering for him, much to Tucker's chagrin.

Once outside, Henry found himself a video phone and made the call to home, and Sharon answered him, Azrael riding on her shoulder. "How goes it?" Henry asked, hunched over a bit so his entire face was visible on the screen.

"Cap and Lisa called a little before you did," Sharon answered, her son now determined to pull her hair out for some reason. "They've each earned their second badge, and the rat's gained some fondness for Grovyle, since it tries to kill Cap every time he opens his Pokeball."

The rat –Cap's Sandslash- would've no doubt remarked about this were it present. "And you?"

"Not bad at all," Sharon replied. "You're only going to be gone a few days, so I think Azrael will be all right. He's already starting to miss Riolu."

As if on cue, one of the Pokeballs on Henry's belt opened, and out sprang the cheerful blue fighting type, leaping onto Henry's shoulder to wave at the young Azrael, much to the child's delight. Henry looked uncomfortable with so much pleasantness about, and Sharon was amused.

The sound of an explosion drew his attention away, as the Battle Pyramid, not far away, rumbled. Sharon, instantly alerted to it, instructed to Henry: "Go." Henry, with the happy-go-lucky Riolu still clinging to his shoulder, charged towards the pyramid, along with other visiting trainers.

At the top of that pyramid, its self proclaimed 'king' Brandon flew backwards, his Dusclops and Solrock defeated by this man dressed in black and dark purple, not using any Pokemon but instead attacking with strange, invisible power, as the air rippled around him and Brandon's Pokemon were annihilated.

Sensing he'd need to use the big guns, Brandon reached to one of the pouches on his waist, taking a moment to stall. "Why are you doing this? You can't just want my Brave symbol!"

"Correct," the man answered. "I want the three guardians in your possession. You are the only man to have ever successfully captured Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. I need their power."

"And why should I help you?" Brandon demanded.

"Because you have no other option," the man replied curtly. "You can fight me and still lose, and your Pokemon will be forced to do my bidding, or you can surrender, and no harm will come to them."

"Liar," Brandon spat. "I'll take care of you right now."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," came a new voice. Brandon turned, to be nearly trampled by a Nidoking, pressing him down to the arena floor. Behind that Nidoking stood Giovanni, grinning broadly.

Cyrus, the man who'd defeated Brandon, only nodded. The two loaded Nidoking and their prize up into their hovercraft, and then sped up through the open pyramid roof.

Henry, watching below, saw the tiny vehicle. He recognized the technology at once and called out Charizard, he and Riolu pursuing the craft atop his fire type. As he drew closer, he recognized the purple carapace of a Nidoking, and the dark-suit clad back of the former Team Rocket leader.

Henry uttered his trademark call of: "GIOVANNI!"

Everyone in the Battle Frontier had heard his cry. Giovanni himself paused (though the hovercraft continued to move forward), and turned around, lacking his trademark grin. He growled and hissed to his associate's back: "Why is _he_ here?"

Cyrus did not answer and did not turn. Giovanni scoffed and drew a Pokeball, releasing a Beedrill. "Pin Missle!" Giovanni instructed. With the distance still between them, Beedrill began firing bolts in a constant stream, changing direction as Charizard dodged the attack.

Henry cast a quick glance at the ground (though Riolu was nearly panicking, constantly shifting about and into inconvenient positions) and saw he was running out of platform; in less than a minute Giovanni would be out over the ocean, and Charizard would never be able to keep up without thermals from the stone.

"Flare Blitz!" Henry instructed. Charizard growled and began unleashing fire from his claws and wings, drastically increasing speed as he blasted forth, straight into Beedrill's attack and straight at the hovercraft.

The unnamed man at Giovanni's side sighed. A moment later, he felt considerable impact as Charizard was struck by some invisible –but very powerful- force and tumbled back through the air. Riolu screamed and clung to Henry for dear life, but Charizard righted himself, flapping back into position.

The air around the hovercraft seemed to ripple and their speed increased, blasting over the ocean and out towards the horizon. Analyzing them, Henry tugged Riolu off his face and examined their movements. _He's heading to Kanto… but at that course, he'd wrap around the continent. The only thing in that direction is Lavender Town._

Charizard was waiting for instructions to pursue. Though certainly willing to go after him, Henry thought better of it and instructed Charizard to land, to meet up with two of the other Frontier Brains, Pike Queen Lucy and Factory Head Noland.

"Giovanni," Henry stated simply at their inquiring looks. "He's kidnapped the head of the Battle Pyramid."

"He took Brandon?" Lucy asked.

"Where's he heading?" Noland asked.

"Towards the Kanto region," Henry replied. "He's heading North with someone I couldn't recognize."

The Frontier Brains seemed willing to interrogate him further, but Henry instead turned his attention to the nearest video phone, he, Charizard, and Riolu all present to make a call to the Indigo Pokemon League. He'd been somewhat negligent in reporting to the League on his activities (and privately savored the trouble it caused them) but had to put that aside and place a call:

"Giovanni has apprehended Frontier Brain Brandon," Henry stated curtly to a surprised Will. "He's heading towards Lavender Town."

"You're the closest one to him, then," Will replied. "Karen's still in Mahogany Town until Lorelei returns from Sevii, and Koga's in Fuchsia. Lance is training in Blackthorn, and Bruno's gone to Dewford Town in Hoenn to visit Brawly."

"You're the only one there?" Henry asked, displeased.

"Agatha's in Viridian, but she can't make that kind of trip right now," Will answered. "You're the only one who can pursue him right now."

Henry paused to glance at the two Frontier Brains, quietly waiting for him to finish his call so they could interrogate him further. "Dandy." Without further ado, he hung up, hopped on the back of his Charizard and resumed the chase.

He thought it might've been wiser to tell his wife where he was going, but seeing Noland and Lucy shaking their fists behind him, the prospect of returning to the Battle Frontier struck him as a bad idea, at least without their friend Brandon in tow.

He landed in Lavender Town, in the shadow of the ominous Pokemon Tower. There was no sign of Giovanni, his associate, or Pyramid King Brandon, so he opted to ask the townsfolk if they'd seen anything like it, but the people of Lavender Town weren't particularly sociable. He instead turned his attention to the house of the town's most respected and beloved citizen; the elderly Pokemon lover, Mr. Fuji.

He knocked once and opened the door, recalling Charizard but allowing Riolu to remain on his shoulder. The sparse light forced him to remove his sunglasses, but he kept them on hand, prepared to put them back on once he was outside and had the setting sun and approaching moonlight to work with. There were an Oddish and Nidoran (F) sleeping peacefully on the ground, and Fuji himself stepped forth, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You…" Fuji whispered, recognizing the blue gaze.

Henry nodded. "Have you seen Giovanni?"

Fuji was a kind person. It was rare of him to display dislike of anyone, but Henry merited it. "You dare show yourself here again? After what you've done?"

"That's not what I'm here for," Henry stated firmly. "Giovanni has kidnapped a man and passed through this town. Have you seen him?"

"Even if he had, I wouldn't share that information with you," Fuji told him firmly. "I would never stand blithely by while you carry out his will."

"I am not Giovanni's subordinate anymore," Henry stated, pulling his sunglasses back on, even in spite of the darkness. "I can see you aren't any help." He turned, but paused at the doorway when he heard:

"All the misfortune that has befallen this town is on your head!" Fuji declared. "You established Team Rocket's garrison here! You commanded my abduction." He paused, anger apparent. "You killed Marowak!"

Henry waited in the doorway for just a moment. "And at least one of her children forgave me that."

"And all the others?" Fuji snarled.

"Just another good reason for me to regret it," Henry answered. He called out Charizard, climbed on the flying type's back and proceeded further north, out and away from Lavender. Fuji watched him exit, and knew his evening would only lead to him feeling worse, as terrible memories flooded back.

Henry's PokeGear rang. Noticing the number, Henry grunted and asked rather gruffly: "What is it?"

"Charming to the last, Fallen Master," Will replied. "We've received word from Cerulean City; the hovercraft is heading north."

Henry paused. "The Sinnoh Region?"

"Yes," Will answered, "we've already sent the information to Cynthia. One of the Elite Four members is tracking him now, and the hovercraft is heading in the direction of Snowpoint."

"Transmit the data to my map function," Henry requested.

"Already did," Will replied smugly.

Henry paused a moment, and then requested: "Shut up now, please."

"Yeah, whatever," Will replied. "Not like I expected the tiniest iota of gratitude from you…"

"That just means you earn the right to call yourself a 'psychic'," Henry replied, turning off the phone function and issuing the command to Charizard. Without further ado, they left the Kanto region towards the smaller land mass to the north.

_Snowpoint Temple…_

"This is the place?" Giovanni asked, unimpressed. "Why here?"

"Because beneath the maze, the traps, and the darkness waits the king of the Hoenn guardians," Cyrus answered. "Regigigas."

_Sunnyshore City_

Charizard landed gracefully enough, but the skidding skyrocketed Henry from the orange dragon's back and he proceeded to slam into the ground, just a few inches from a massive solar cell; one of many that populated the city. Upon staggering to his feet, Henry took in his surroundings; the entire city was filled with solar cells, scattered around and amongst the buildings, and out in the distance he spotted a light house, overlooking a stretch of islands leading northeast. Charizard lumbered over and Henry recalled the tired fire type, turning his attention to the nearest building; labeled with the electrically powered word 'GYM.'

He was rather disheartened to find the door locked and he fumed. It wasn't the first time he'd come to a gym and found himself unable to enter, but upon entering an unfamiliar city a local gym leader was a good place to start.

Henry's Pokegear began the familiar ringing, and upon seeing who'd deigned to contact him, he again gruffly answered: "What?"

"I've been working with Lucian, the Leader of the Sinnoh Elite Four," Will told him. "The ships were spotted landing in Snowpoint City."

"And where exactly would that be?" Henry asked.

"Where are you now?" Will asked.

Henry searched frantically for a sign amongst the solar panels, and upon discovering the tiny hunk of wood, he muttered: "Sunnyshore City."

"Okay, Snowpoint's northwest from there," Will told him. "Get there when you can; I'll see what backup we can get for you."

"I doubt I'll need any," Henry replied, "but I could use the company." He turned his attention to a Pokemon Center, and opted to finally make a stop and rest. "I'll be there tomorrow; probably late morning."

"When you get there, make sure to contact the local gym leader," Will suggested. "Regardless of what you think, I insist you take along some backup."

Henry glanced back over at the locked gym door before stepping into the Pokemon Center. "Yeah, because the gym leaders here have proven to be quite reliable."

_Snowpoint Temple…_

A young woman stood before the ancient stone door, and stated firmly to them: "Only the chosen may enter Snowpoint Temple."

"I do not have time for such triviality," Cyrus explained rather flatly, "let us in. Do it for us now."

The girl was undeterred and reached for her waist, only to be pinned down by the massive rock shell of a Golem, holding her firmly to the wall. She struggled to reach her own Pokeballs, but her arms were pinned. Giovanni merely snorted as his Nidoking carried Brandon in, Cyrus following with two of his three immediate commanders; the last one, Saturn, would remain behind with the two additional grunts they'd brought along, watching over the entrance, and an undoubtedly curious gym leader waiting only a few hundred yards south of them.

Giovanni and Cyrus descended a staircase in the dark, empty corridors, proceeding further downward. The floors, though intended to be covered with stone, were frosting over as they moved deeper underground, and the floor was growing progressively slicker.

"And what awaits us down here, Cyrus?" Giovanni asked.

Cyrus did not answer, preferring to wait until they'd reached the lowest floor; it was completely dark, and the ground was icier than ever, but a single patch of dry ground amongst the ice drew their attention; that and the enormous, shadowed figure that appeared to sit cross legged within it.

" 'A body of rock,'" Cyrus read from a stone inscription, sitting before the shadowed behemoth, " 'A body of ice. A body of steel. When gather these three Pokemon, the king shall appear.'" Cyrus turned his attention to Brandon, still in Nidoking's clutches. "I wasn't sure what this meant, when I first discovered it. However, given time to research, I realized which Pokemon this ancient tome referred to; the ancient guardians of Hoenn, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel."

Brandon only glared at him.

"I at first labored over how difficult it would be to capture three legendary Pokemon, but then realized," Cyrus bent forth. "You have all three in your possession, Pyramid King Brandon."

"Pokemon are not possessions," Brandon spat. "And I will not help you."

"Then allow me to be perfectly frank," Cyrus replied. "If you will not help me now, then you will die. I only need your three Pokemon. If you cooperate, and lend them to me for only a few seconds, no harm will come to you or them."

Nidoking clenched its claws, tightening its grip on Brandon.

"There's no need for you to answer immediately," Giovanni pointed out, grinning. "We're in no rush. We can destroy you before we destroy this region."

Several hours later, Henry rode on Charizard's back over the mountain range, right into a streaming blizzard. Charizard growled in protest but continued forward, into the howling snow. A city came into view, small, but noteworthy, especially with the large temple sitting slightly elevated and north of it. Charizard again landed as best he could, and Henry again skyrocketed from the fire type's back but this time crashed into snow, find the cold surprisingly comfortable before staggering back up to his feet, brushing the clumps of white off.

Though loathe to follow Will's recommendation, Henry walked towards the gym, and –relieved to find the door unlocked- stepped inside, and into a slightly warmer environment. The gym floor was partially frosted over, but there was a clear path towards the back of the building, where a young woman sat cross legged, wearing a blue sweater around her waist. She wore her raven hair in two long tails, and looked displeased about sitting, as though she had energy to do more. Upon spotting an unfamiliar man enter her gym, the young girl stood up and pointed at him. "Who are you?"

"Henry," the man in black answered neutrally.

"Oh, are you here for a gym battle?" the girl asked expectantly. "Well, that's fine with me! Let's go!"

"Um, actually-"

"My name's Candice!" she greeted, drawing a Pokeball from her belt. "Go, Snover!" She tossed forth her first Pokeball, releasing a diminutive creature with the appearance of an animate tree covered in snow. The creature glanced up at Henry, and the man in black sighed.

_Fourteen seconds later…_

Charizard finished exhaling the Flamethrower. Snover lay in a heap, clinging to life by a single thread. Astonished, Candice recalled Snover and drew her next Pokeball, expression turning fierce.

Henry raised his palm. "I did not come to battle you, young lady. I'm here on behalf of the Pokemon League."

Candice seemed more interested in continuing the battle than talking. "Really? For what?"

"Team Galactic has come to this city," Henry answered. "I've been pursuing them for two reasons. They've kidnapped Pyramid King Brandon, and they've made some sort of alliance with Giovanni, the Kanto region's most wanted criminal."

Candice only continued to glare at him, Pokeball still in hand.

"We can battle as you see fit, but I'd prefer not to waste any time," Henry told her. "Has no one from the League been able to reach you?"

"No one's told me about that, no," Candice answered. "Where are you from?"

"Kanto," Henry replied. "I'm Henry the Ground Master." He felt irritated just saying the title Lance had thrust upon him, so he promptly resolved not to utter it himself again anytime soon.

"And Team Galactic? You mean that organization that operates in Veilstone City? Why would they bother to come this far north?" Candice asked, having some difficulty concealing her disbelief.

"I'm told you can accompany me to battle them, so you're welcome to find out for yourself," Henry replied. "Is there any place in this city where they might try to hide out? Anything here they might try to steal?"

Candice's eyes widened. "There's a temple north of here just filled with rare Pokemon. You don't think-?"

"Yes, I do," Henry confirmed. "Whenever you're ready," he recalled Charizard and bolted out the door.

"Hey!" Candice protested, chasing after him. "Get back here! There's no way I'm staying in here by myself!"

Henry sighed. _Are all the women in this world so troublesome?_ He imagined Sharon's smiling visage, holding their son, before smacking him to the ground when he'd said something she disapproved of. _Apparently…_

Deep beneath the ground, the semi-conscious Brandon watched as Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were all force marched forward, standing before the massive behemoth Cyrus had called 'Regigigas', with Giovanni's Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, and Onix all pressing them forward.

Cyrus himself smirked. "Awaken, Regigigas! Answer the call of your servants!"

The temple began to rumble. The white golem began to stir, shifting its long, lanky arms about…

Above them, Henry and Candice came to a halt before the temple, where the young female guardian remained pinned by a Golem, and a group of young men dressed in purple, black, and silver all turned to face them, drawing Pokeballs.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Candice told them, drawing her own Pokeball. "I know how to focus, and I'll show you just what I mean! Get ready to lose!" She chucked forth the sphere, releasing Abomasnow, the evolved form of Snover, another creature resembling a tree covered in snow.

Henry mulled over his options. Charizard, Dragonair, Larvitar, and Marowak wouldn't be of much use in such a snowy environment, and Riolu was still too young and inexperienced, so he opted instead: "Go, Quagsire!" The lumbering water type emerged, glancing obliviously forward at its opponents.

The Team Galactic members seemed rather unimpressed and released their response. Golbats filled the air, screeching at them, as Bibarels lined the snowy floor, bearing their large front teeth.

"Abomasnow, Icy Wind!" Candice instructed. Gathering the components of snow around them, Abomasnow began pelting the flying types with bursts of ice, downing two Golbats with ease.

"Quagsire, Water Gun!" Henry instructed, shifting his target from the grunts and instead the Golem at the temple door. The rock type curled up, releasing its grip on the girl it had been pinning, allowing the water to cascade over its carapace, minimizing the damage.

"Bibarel, Hyper Fang!" the Galactic grunts instructed in unison.

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" followed suit. The Pokemon shot forth, synchronized, towards Henry and Candice.

_Better organized than Team Rocket,_ Henry observed. "Quagsire, Earthquake!" Quagsire slammed one large blue foot and the ground ruptured, leaving a short chasm between the Bibarels and their target, sending the normal types tumbling into one another as they tried to halt their advance.

"Sheer Cold!" Candice cried, as the Golbats drew nearer. Abomasnow focused, before unleashing a devastating blast of ice, freezing all the Golbats and allowing the chunks of ice to fall into the snowy ground.

Golem uncurled and growled, as another man stepped forth, at Golem's side to block the entrance to the temple. "Not bad," he noted with a confident smirk. "You're the guy who pursued us before, right? I guess it's my lucky day."

"And you are…?" Henry asked.

"Commander Saturn," he answered, drawing his Pokeball. "What say we see how good you are, Pokemon Master?"

"Not without me!" Candice chimed in. "Abomasnow, Icy Wind!" Again the ice type collected the snow around it, contorting the wind…

"Toxicroack, Sucker Punch," from his ball emerged a purple, bipedal, frog-like creature, which promptly struck Abomasnow, rendering it unconscious in one hit. Candice was astonished, rushing to her Pokemon's side. "Now, then… about that battle?"

Henry drew a Pokeball, type disadvantage be damned. "Fine. Marowak, I choose you." From his Pokeball emerged the ground type, readying its bone. Quagsire waddled over to its side, ready to battle. Turning briefly to Candice, Henry uttered: "Help the woman," and then refocused his gaze on Saturn.

As Candice recalled Abomasnow and moved aside, Saturn called out: "Golem, Double Edge! Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" Golem shot towards Quagsire, as Toxicroack aimed its fist at Marowak.

"Bonemerang," Henry instructed. Marowak thrust forth the club, slamming into Toxicroak's midsection. The bone blasted past in the air, but the icy winds prevented a second hit, and Marowak had to leap up to grab its weapon. "Quagsire, Mud Shot!" Quagsire opened its mouth and shot a glob of mud between Golem's eyes, and the rock type came to an abrupt halt, roaring in pain and confusion.

Saturn smirked. "Good. I was afraid things would get dull. Toxicroak, use-" He paused as the ground started rumbling. The other Galactic members, gathering up and recalling their unconscious Pokemon, noticed as well, as Candice led the girl at the temple door away.

"Those fools," the girl muttered. "They have awoken the king…"

Henry's eyes moved towards the temple entrance. The ground was still shaking violently, and the members of Team Galactic began tearing away to their hovercrafts.

Saturn sneered. "Another time, Pokemon Master," he then led Toxicroak over to the nearest vehicle and left with his subordinates, abandoning the Golem, still clutching at its eyes.

The ground ripped open and a massive arm lifted from beneath it, white fingers wrapped in a yellow-gold gauntlet, bursting up through rock and snow alike. A long white arm followed, covered in indecipherable black runes.

And then from the ground emerged a golden head, covered in several large holes, almost like a long line of eyes. On each of the creature's shoulders sat a bush-like structure, entangling the white, stony flesh. As it lifted itself, the temple behind it began to crumble, and the snowy wind was blocked by the creature's imposing, more than ten-foot frame.

Henry drew back, Quagsire and Marowak on either side of him. He then muttered a very rude word and drew back, as the creature's massive fist struck, sending all three flying back from the sheer impact.

Below them, Giovanni and the two other commanders –Mars and Jupiter- dispatched the falling stones while Cyrus returned Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to their Pokeballs, and clipped them back on Brandon's waist, even as he struggled to escape Nidoking's grasp.

"And, as agreed, Regigigas is yours', Giovanni," Cyrus told him. "My prize lies even further beneath the guardian."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? What could be more valuable than that colossus to you?"

"The flute," Cyrus replied simply, as he waved his arm and the air rippled around him, revealing a stone slab and lifting it up, to reveal another stairwell. "Go and claim your prize, Giovanni. I will claim mine."

"And what the hell did you say this thing was again?" Henry asked Candice as she and the semi-conscious temple guard moved to his side.

Candice shook her head, but the girl she was supporting answered: "Regigigas. The guardian of that temple and the history of its kin."

"Okay," Henry drew back as Marowak took his place, managing to hold one of the titan's fists with its bone club. "It doesn't seem quite as strong as your average legendary Pokemon…"

"It has awoken from thousands of years of slumber," the temple guard replied. "You are seeing half of its full power at best."

Marowak retreated as the monster's second fist slammed down, breaking the stone and creating a new chasm, just as Quagsire had earlier.

"Oh," Henry muttered, drawing further back. "Quagsire, Mud Shot! Marowak, pull back!" Quagsire, now on Regigigas's left, fired globs of mud at the creature's 'face' over and over, to no avail; it wasn't deterred, and didn't appear to have any problem continuing its assault.

Marowak, meanwhile, was having some difficulty trudging through the snow, and Regigigas was still pursuing him, specifically. Marowak flung forth a Bonemerang, only for the weapon to bounce harmlessly off the titan.

"Return!" Henry instructed, firing the red beam of his Pokeball, only for Marowak to twist himself out of the way, glaring through the skull mask. "Still not willing to run from a fight, I see… all right, but you're going to have some backup." Henry drew Charizard's Pokeball before turning his attention to Candice. "Get back to your city and warn your people. I'll hold the line here!"

Previously eager to fight, the girl only gave a grave nod and headed back, the temple guard supported on her shoulder.

Charizard materialized alongside Marowak and Quagsire, all three ready to continue the battle with the towering Regigigas. "All right then, boys… go time."

Giovanni, meanwhile, staggered up out of the temple, to find his Golem lying in the snow, thrown aside by Regigigas. Though he briefly considered abandoning it, Giovanni recalled the creature to its Pokeball and darted off to the side, climbing up to the top of the fractured temple, up amongst the harsher winds and away from Regigigas.

Henry, of course, was distracted as his Charizard let loose the flames, but did little to deter the monster from advancing, so the trio drew further back, consistently retreating as Regigigas marched forward, very slowly.

Giovanni himself, however, needed the alternative to happen, but couldn't reveal himself until after he'd thrown the Ultra Ball, waiting in his hand.

"Marowak, use Bone Rush! Pummel it as much as you can!" Henry instructed. Marowak grunted and flung forth the bone once again, only for it to bounce off the white titan's mass and back to the ground type's hand. Marowak repeated this process four times, and then Quagsire took the offensive, blasting Regigigas with a steady stream of water, before Charizard intervened and let loose a Flamethrower, surrounding Regigigas in steam.

The massive creature merely waved its arm and cut straight through, only to be bombarded once more by Marowak, now relentlessly attacking Regigigas's stubby left leg, and Quagsire, showing a rare moment of inspiration, focused on its right.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" Henry instructed. Charizard roared and soared upwards, before ceasing to flap his wings and letting gravity pull him down in a spiral, flames encircling the fire type. Regigigas turned its attention from the ground types attacking its legs and saw Charizard descending, and responded, golden energy collecting on its face area.

Charizard didn't have time to cease the attack and so crashed into Regigigas, just before the Hyper Beam could be released. The explosion of fire and energy alike engulfed all four Pokemon, and Charizard tumbled back into the snow.

Regigigas took two giant steps backwards, but when the attacks had subsided, it continued its advance, Marowak and Quagsire drawing back, weakened, but defending Henry and his fallen fire type.

Charizard managed to drag himself back up, snarling at Regigigas. Quagsire was nearly out of energy, and Marowak was already hurt, not that he'd ever bother to admit it; he was like Charizard, and refused to retreat while still conscious.

Not unlike his mother.

_Lavender Town, more than nine years ago…_

"Have you finished securing the tower?" the young blonde girl asked, speaking to no one in particular, but expecting an immediate answer.

One of the grunts intended to field the question, but Henry stepped in, waving an arm to deter them. "This is my operation 009. Why are you even here?"

009 smirked, pulling a black tulip from her uniform's custom white skirt. "The boss sent me here. In case you boys hadn't been equipped with that scope to see these nasty ghosts."

"Ghost Pokemon inhabit the tower," Henry replied simply. "I don't need a scope to see that. But they're not the problem; several floors of this tower serve as Marowak ceremonies. At least one of those Marowaks is putting up a fight and holding my men before they can reach the shrine at the top."

"So, aren't you a Pokemon Master?" 009 asked him, intentionally riling him up. "Can't you just defeat it?"

"The problem isn't the Marowak herself-" Henry began.

"Herself? It's a female?" 009 interjected.

Henry gave a curt nod. "A mother. She's protecting her young. It won't be enough to just attack; no amount of brute strength can overcome a powerful maternal instinct."

"Then strategize and get it over with!" 009 told him.

Henry narrowed his cold blue gaze. "I do not take orders from you, 'Black Tulip.'"

"Yes, but I'm acting on the boss's orders," 009 pointed out. "Do you want me to call him? Get him down here from Celadon?"

Henry sneered. "Fine. You forced my hand." He turned to the grunts under his command. "Please remove 009 from the premises. I'll deal with the Marowak."

009 was stunned. "Don't you obey him! I am here on the boss's instructions!"

"But this is still my operation," Henry pointed out. "Men, please throw her out. All you have to tell Giovanni is that you were following my orders."

The Black Tulip thoroughly protested, screaming obscenities as the grunts escorted her forcefully, and Henry climbed up the staircase, passing by the headstones and up to the top floor.

As soon as the shrine came into view, Henry drew back, losing his Rocket beret in the process, as the bone sailed over him, nearly taking his head clean off. He drew a Pokeball from his belt and tucked to his right as the bone returned to its proprietor's hand, slicing straight through the air around him.

Charizard appeared at his side a few moments later, and Henry gave the order. Charizard began breathing a steady stream of fire, concentrated on the Marowak, but she spun her club, deflecting as many of the flames as she could, resolutely defending the offspring huddled behind her.

"You are powerful, I'll grant you that," Henry said. "But this stand of yours' won't outlast me. The only chance your children have of living is if all of you agree to serve Team Rocket."

The Marowak glared at him, and readied her bone for another attack.

Henry nodded. "Very well. Charizard, burn her children. Show her the price of challenging me." Charizard roared and fired off another Flamethrower, spreading to a wider arc, so the flames would pass by Marowak to the scattered Cubones behind her, wailing within their skull masks.

Enraged, Marowak shot forth, into the fire, aiming her club for Henry's throat. Charizard twisted around and struck her with his tail flame, bringing her crashing back to the ground. Charizard began steadily pummeling her, slashing over and over again, but to little avail; she still struggled, and she was gaining more and more strength as she resisted.

"I once gave you some credit," Henry pointed out, "but obviously more than you deserved."

Charizard turned, waiting for the command.

"Finish her," Henry instructed.

Charizard struck. Marowak ceased her rebellion, releasing a deep, painful cry before lying still. The Cubones stopped their wailing, and all eyes fell on the fallen mother.

"Return," Henry then instructed, bringing Charizard back to the Pokeball, before refocusing his gaze on the young Cubones. "Which of you is eldest?"

A single Cubone stepped before the others to defend them, though he clearly knew he was no match.

"From this day forward, this tower belongs to Team Rocket," Henry said. "And from this day forward, you, personally, belong to me."

The Cubone readied his bone, but too late; moments later he was imprisoned in Henry's Pokeball and placed upon the operative's waist. Henry sneered at the remaining Cubones and descended to inform his underlings.

_Back in the present…_

Marowak righted himself and drew his club, ready to continue the fight.

"Marowak, Rage! Do as much damage as you can!" Henry called as he climbed onto Charizard's back. Marowak grunted and shot forth, relentlessly attacking Regigigas's legs and midsection, as Henry recalled Quagsire and went skyward with Charizard, the fire type already bombarding Regigigas with flame.

However, it was becoming evident that Regigigas was too powerful for any of them to stop… Marowak and Charizard could and would fight forever, but Henry knew he'd have to find some way to withdraw.

"Aura Sphere!"

Henry turned and ducked as a blue sphere of energy raced through the air and struck Regigigas's face. The titan stumbled backwards, delivering a short, echoing cry of pain from the ten holes upon its face. Henry and Charizard descended as another sphere followed the first, a dark blue blur running across the ground.

"Close Combat!" the voice now declared, and Henry recognized it; the soft, feminine, yet very commanding tone. The blue blur screeched to a halt as Lucario revealed himself and began attacking Regigigas even more savagely than Marowak, and the ground type drew back in astonishment.

Lucario was joined by another Pokemon, as a multicolored serpent wrapped around Regigigas, constricting its arms with its long body.

Their trainer stepped forth from the snow, her heavy black coat, long blonde hair (which obscured one of her blue gray eyes), and commanding presence made it perfectly clear who she was.

"Cynthia…"

"Milotic, Ice Beam," Cynthia commanded. Milotic complied, bombarding Regigigas with blasts from both the wind around them and the serpent's mouth, as Lucario drew back, spreading his palms and concentrating.

Recognizing the position, Henry grabbed Marowak and told Charizard to fly as fast as he could. Cynthia, meanwhile, merely nodded and declared: "Flash Cannon!"

Milotic swerved away from Regigigas very quickly, and Lucario struck with a concentrated energy beam, blasting all the snow and ice aside to clear its path and strike the titan. At long last, Regigigas fell backwards, landing hard in the exposed dirt and stone.

The two Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs immediately, as Cynthia turned her gaze from the fallen creature to Henry and his two allies, casting a smirk. "Been a while, 'Fallen Master.'"

"They don't call me that anymore," Henry told her, as he recalled Charizard and Marowak, despite their objections.

"Oh, were you demoted?" Cynthia asked. "That would explain why you needed my help."

"I had the situation under control," Henry told her flatly. "I was only-" He stopped himself and turned. Cynthia, recognizing his reaction, followed his gaze, as a yellow and black sphere descended, striking Regigigas, and the titan glowed red, transforming into a state of pure energy before being sucked into the capsule.

Henry and Cynthia were too astonished to react. The sphere shook a few times in resistance and then lay still, as the devil dropped down from the collapsed temple, and reached down to claim his prize.

"Giovanni!" Henry snarled.

The former Team Rocket leader smiled. "Thank you, Henry." With that, he turned and ran into the temple. Henry moved to follow, only for Cynthia to grasp hold on his arm, restraining him.

"Let me go," Henry requested, voice just above a whisper.

"This reeks of a trap," Cynthia told him firmly. "So, I'm going in first, got it?"

Henry's black sunglasses couldn't convey his amusement. "Very well." He waved his arm forward. "Ladies first."

"Champions first," Cynthia corrected, following Giovanni into the crumbling structure, Henry at her heels, muttering to himself.

Brandon, finally able to stand, opened all three Pokeballs and brought forth Regice, Regirock, and Registeel, all three ready to battle, and though their faces couldn't accurately convey it, they weren't too pleased about having been used at their master's expense.

Cyrus stepped up from the stairwell, holding his prize, wrapped in an ancient cloth. He gazed at Brandon and asked rather curtly: "You're still here?"

"Attack!" Brandon instructed. The three Regis prepared their attacks, firing ice, stone, and swinging metal.

Cyrus did not move. All three attacks stopped before they could hit, the air rippling around him and stopping every last strike. Brandon prepared another offensive, when Regice was struck by some invisible force. Regirock followed, and Registeel was slammed back against the nearest wall, boring into it.

"What the hell did you do?" Brandon demanded.

"I succeeded," Cyrus replied, as Giovanni arrived on the floor, holding the Ultra Ball firmly in the air. "I'm done with you now, Pyramid King."

"What are you planning?" Brandon demanded. "Why is that thing so important to you?"

Cyrus did not answer him. Once Giovanni was at his side, Cyrus snapped his fingers with his free hand, and the air rippled once more, and both men had vanished.

Cynthia and Henry arrived only seconds later, Pokeballs in hand as they arrived at the bottom level. The injured Regis stepped towards Brandon, fallen to his knees in defeat, his three legendary Pokemon flanking him.

Cynthia knelt beside Brandon. "What happened?"

"I failed," Brandon replied. "I tried to stop them, but they escaped… he took something from below."

"Something from below?" Henry repeated.

"That creature wasn't their target?" Cynthia asked.

"The Regi King was just a bonus," Brandon muttered. "They just needed me to wake it up and move it out of the way."

Henry and Cynthia exchanged glances before moving to either side of him, supporting Brandon on their respective shoulders. "Come on," Cynthia requested. "We'll get you some help."

Later, Cynthia met with Candice while Henry made a long overdue call back home, his Pokemon healed, and Riolu returning to cling to his shoulder, hoping to see Azrael. Much to the young fighting type's chagrin, however, Sharon answered alone, not looking pleased.

"I suppose I should tell you what happened," Henry began.

"It'd be a good idea," Sharon confirmed. "Where are you now?"

"Snowpoint, in the Sinnoh region," Henry replied. "Giovanni's made some kind of alliance with whatever criminal organization operates here. He's captured another legendary Pokemon and he's got some new scheme in the works."

"Does it have to be you who chases him?" Sharon asked.

"I'm the only one here," Henry replied. "This is part of my job. I'll bring him in for his crimes; it doesn't have to be personal."

"Are you sure about that?" Sharon asked him.

"No," Henry answered honestly. "But I'm not in charge of the operation anyway. That dubious honor belongs-"

"-to me!" came the response as Cynthia interrupted, poking her head in, shoving Henry and Riolu out of the way. "Are you Sharon? Wow, it's a pleasure. I wish we could've met in person-"

Henry worked his way back in front of the video phone. "Sharon, you remember the Sinnoh League champion?"

"Charmed," Sharon responded, voice dripping with contempt. "Henry, good luck; and don't get into trouble."

"No promises," Henry answered.

"No, I didn't expect any," Sharon nodded, still looking displeased. "Get home as soon as you can." The transmission came to an end, Cynthia now turning her pleasant demeanor to Riolu, stating that she simply adored the young fighting type (which Riolu approved of).

"Any particular reason you insisted on interrupting?" Henry asked.

Cynthia dropped the playful demeanor, turning serious. "I just spoke to Candice's friend. The item that was buried in the temple is called the 'Azure Flute.'"

"And what does that mean to us?" Henry asked.

Cynthia seemed surprised, but composed herself. "You've never been here before… I need to take you to Celestic Town. Oh, but before that, we should stop by Sandgem Town and get you registered… we don't need any more unwanted attention."

"Cynthia, what are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"This is kind of a long story," Cynthia replied. "And whether you want to be or not, Henry-kun, you just became part of it."

_Veilstone City…_

Cyrus and Giovanni appeared in the center of the small complex, the three Team Galactic commanders waiting for them. Cyrus held up the cloth, the tiniest bit of crystal blue glass shining from within it.

"We have the first piece," Cyrus confirmed. "But the second will be much harder."

"Second?" Giovanni repeated. "What more do you need, Cyrus?"

"I have the flute, now I need the notes," Cyrus answered.

Giovanni didn't care for his answer. "Very well. And where are these notes?"

"Hidden in a nightmare," Cyrus answered. "A nightmare on New Moon Island…"


End file.
